The Strange Wolf
by Rarelygood
Summary: Something i came up with at the top of my head still deciding on the rating. Will change if one is requested enough.  On Hold


I own nothing of alpha and omega. Every thing they made belongs to them.

* * *

Running was all I could think of doing escaping the pain life always threw at me. All of my suffering I hope that they regret every thing they've done. All my school and intelligence wasted. When I was too tired to run I stopped and looked around "I'm sure I've gone far enough." Right when I said that though. SMACK! I was on the ground watching as a drunk driver continued to fly across the street and turning the corner. I looked around before softly whispering to my self "Shit.." as I blacked out.

(Present Time)

I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I listened around to see or hope to find out were i was. No such luck. I sighed slightly and opened an eye then another and looked around. My eyes quickly widened when I found myself staring at a mountain with a fair sized waterfall. The sun giving it a nice golden glow. I stayed staring at it for a long while but that was stopped quickly when i finally noticed that my mouth was completely dry. I then tried to stand up. I failed. I then looked at my legs four of them. I was defiantly something with four legs I rolled my eyes that was a dumb thought. I slowly tried to stand up again. This time i succeeded. I then looked at the mountain and walked towards it following the sound of the water. After a while i was running having four legs was interesting. When I made it to the water I came across a new problem however. How do i drink water? I thought about it. When a thought finally decided to come to me. I was an animal right so ill just drink like one. I quickly lowered my head towards the waters cold touch. I then quickly began to drink the amount i only needed. It wasn't good to waste something that could save my life later on. I sat down slowly though thinking about various thoughts. After going thought the thoughts I knew they were going to depress me to no end so i pushed them away. Yet one broke through my wall. Were am I? So I headed off towards a random direction yet something inside me told me i was heading west. I was going to continue heading west more thoughts entered my mind. What animal was I and what did i look like? So i made my way back towards the river not believing that i never looked at my reflection before. When i reached the waters edge i looked at my fur's coloring. A dark brown with a soft tan underbelly. I then moved my tail around nice and fluffy. I turned my body so i could look at my eyes. They were a nice blue color. I thought it was odd seeing is how i had a more dominate color for my fur why did my eyes become blue and not brown? I shrugged and continued to look at my form I was defiantly a wolf. I was focusing on my self to much however. Three wolves were sneaking up behind me. Though that's when i noticed it was way to quite. I started to move my ears around listening to all around me. I was lucky when i heard a wolf crouching on its hind legs getting ready to pounce. That's when time froze my mind going through various thought in seconds before i chose one. I waited till the last second before rolling sideways out of the way. When I got back to my feet i ran back west the way I was going to go.

I didn't care where I was going to end up. It didn't matter. Survival is better than being eaten or left bleeding on the ground. I weaved through various trees, over, under, left, and right. I had to quickly stop however. Up ahead was a cliff I cursed my bad luck and turned around only to find the wolves behind me. I counted only three. I cursed my bad luck even more. Why did i have to be in such bad situation already. I looked at the one in the middle and spoke "Well what do you want?" They laughed at me and I growled in slight irritation. "We want to kill all you Western and Eastern Dogs." after he was done speaking they all smiled like they were proud of what they were going to do. I then asked another question "Why do you want to kill the packs?" the wolves on the sides laughed again before the middle one spoke again. "Because we hate your peace and we want to have all the food your land provides." I thought to myself for a brief second Why do they think I'm in either of those packs? I quickly looked back toward the wolves when I saw the middle wolf's legs twitch slightly. Some how i knew he was going to try and charge me. "And just if you want to know Its the entire Northern Pack that wants this" when he was done he immediately charged. I jumped to the side however and then slammed my skull into his opened side causing him to go slamming into a rock. His buddies immediately charged me after that I was prepared however when I ran towards them but before I got to close I put pressure on my hind legs and tried to jump over them without harm. My move was predictable however and one of the wolves stopped running and waited for the right moment to slash his claws at my opened belly. When I landed on my paws I felt some of my energy being drained instantly. I turned around quickly and ran back towards the river. I took a different route yet it didn't matter they were right behind me. By the time I made it to the river my energy was completely gone I turned around slowly hoping that i lost them. I didn't they were right there walking out of the forest. When the leader stared to walk towards I found it harder to stay on my paws. "You just made it worse for yourself." I only growled slightly which only made the other two wolves laugh at me. When the leader on the three made up his mind he charged me. I knew i couldn't dodge his charge. So I stood there and decided to take the blow. He didn't send me far. I landed on my back completely open for his next attack. So he jumped on top of me slashing and biting at my opened belly. Not to long though he stopped and looked up at the sun. "Time to go we should report in and say we killed one of the weaker Dogs." He quickly walked away leaving me to bleed on the grass. I watched my blood flow slowly into the river making it a slight pinkish color. I decided to just lay there saving what ever energy i had left.

(Few Minutes Back. With Kate and Humphrey)

Humphrey smiled he was the luckiest omega in Jasper. To him his life couldn't get any better. He smiled and started to walk towards the stream. Going through some trees he stops as he hears some one behind him. When he turns around he quickly get tackled by Kate. Humphrey chuckles slightly before speaking "Hows my Alpha?" She smiled at him " I'm doing very well Humphrey." Kate smiled she all ways liked Humphrey. She just didn't show it for sake of the pack law. She began to think about when her and Humphrey were in Idaho. "Humphrey I still cant believe that you survived the trip from Idaho." Humphrey rolled his eyes "Well some one had to make sure you made it safely back to Jasper." Kate smiled she enjoyed having Humphrey there to make sure that she was okay. Humphrey looked towards the river before he noticed that his mouth was completely dry. "Kate do you mind I'm still thirsty and i would like to have some water before I get too dehydrated." Kate smiled and let Humphrey up and went to sit down by a tree.

Humphrey all ready dehydrated walked over to the water and get a drink. When he got his drink he was surprised to find that it tasted different than it normally did. He looked at the water curiously before Kate walked up next to him. Humphrey continued looking at the water as is began to change from its clear color to a light pink. "Humphrey I'm sure that's blood." all Humphrey did was nod as he looked up stream not really seeing anything as all the trees blocked the view. Humphrey quickly spoke "Kate do you want to go see whats up?" When he expected a reply she started to run up stream Humphrey being an Omega had a hard time catching up managed.

When they made it to the clearing they found them selves staring at a dark furred wolf with a lot of cuts and bite marks to his underside. Humphrey stared at the wolf for a bit before talking. "I wonder what happened?" Kate looking around cautiously replied. "I don't know Humphrey but i don't think we should stay here." He nodded slowly and began to walk back towards the rest of the pack.

I slowly opened my eyes to see some wolves talking like I'm all ready dead. I listened to their conversation to see if i could get some information out of it. I only learned their names the males was Humphrey and the female Kate. When their conversation was finished and they started to walk away I began to think of some way to get there attention. Finlay i decided something I used what little of my energy I had left and moved my tail towards the air and let it fall and splash into the water. I smiled when they stopped moving and i did it again. Even better this time they turned around to find me repeating the process one last time. They looked at me in disbelief. "Kate go get your father." she nodded and ran off instantly towards the west probably where the pack was. Humphrey walked over to me and smiled "at least your not dead." I looked at him slowly replied "I'd like to see you bleeding on the ground." when i finished my sentence darkness took over and i blacked out.

* * *

Well how was the first chapter? Bad or good I'm going to continue to write. Chapters will come slowly due to the fact i had write them first. Flame if you want doesn't matter to me. It only means some on read my story. I also need a name for my Oc so plz send me names and what they mean.


End file.
